


Tell me you love me when the war is over

by fluffynazunas



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Dj voice) another one, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I thought of this fic while napping call me linhardt, M/M, black eagles route spoilers, commitment issue! Hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: Maybe this was what the monster deserved. A sick sort of karma. The monster losing his beauty as punishment for all the people he took from their own.





	Tell me you love me when the war is over

“I love you.” 

Everytime those three, priceless words would attempt to escape Ferdinand’s warm smile, Hubert would unhook their hands and take a hurried swig of coffee, interrupting him before the other man could continue. 

Everytime, Hubert would see Ferdinand’s positive disposition falter slightly, his face falling just for a split second before painfully resuming his cheery demeanour.

Maybe it was disgustingly cruel for Hubert to keep hurting him like this, self centred even, putting his fears above Ferdinand’s happiness.

If it protected both of them, was it truly cruel?

He can’t risk it. He can’t risk losing one of them, resulting in the one left behind being destroyed and shaken.

How afraid he was. Hubert von Vestra, infamous for striking crippling fear into the hearts of his enemies, and even his allies, was afraid. He was afraid of something so pure, something so mundane. It was unbelievable that just the mulling of the thought put Hubert beside himself with anxiety, and worries him sick out of his calculative mind.

Hubert knew this was war. Oh, he was well aware of the fact. He knew loses would continue to stack up, creating disorientated families and heart broken lovers. None of this had truly mattered to the minister before. He prioritized the emperor’s safety, making sure that the imperial armies soldiers had the thought of how her Majesty’s life was worth far more than their’s hardened in their minds, and that they are required to sacrifice their own for her ideals.

He shrivelled his nose at how much of heartless monster he had been, perhaps, more than he’d like to admit, still was. He has been no better than the soulless beasts that Thales and his revolting species lent to Adrestia for the war. 

Everything was new to Hubert now. 

So, so new.

Surely, Hubert was loyal to his Lady to a fault. Empress Edelgard’s happiness and loses were his own. His entire being belonged to her.

Except when suddenly, it didn’t.

Everyday, more and more of his heart slipped and away and belonged to someone else. Someone else whom was full of pride, short comings and tribulations. 

Ferdinand’s hazel eyes we’re deep enough, loving enough to fall into, and easily trapped you in them like sweet, dark honey.

When Hubert closed his own citrine eyes, all he could see was the breathless, poised laughter of the younger noble, the chuckles causing those citrus, nearly angelic locks to cascade down his shoulders, moving with his hand gestures and subtle breathing.

This was all wrong.

Was Hubert even allowed to feel like this? Surely, his sickening father would frown upon it, if he was still around alongside Ferdinand’s greedy one. 

Two halves of a whole, Hubert would dare muse.

Hubert never thought himself capable of feeling such raw, body-numbing emotion- but alas, he still surprises himself.

_Ferdinand surprises him_. He easily melts away the walls that Hubert had spent his 25 years of life building. 

It was almost frustrating, how he could undo von Vestra so damned easily.

He would grow mesmerized as Ferdinand did anything as simple as entering a room, a look of positivity and enthusiasm on his face whenever he did.

It was downright blinding. 

How Hubert so badly wanted to move past nervous academy hand-holding and shifting eyes. How desperately he wanted to caress the shorter mans cheek, reaching down to softly press their lips together, his hand playing in the others hair as he did. These daydreams flooded his mind, before the reality of Fodlan awoke him, his fears becoming all too present once more.

Violent thoughts would rattle and replace the light-hearted ones in Hubert’s mind. Terrifying ones where he was forced to see Ferdinand’s body twist in an... unnatural way as the nobleman let out a distraught shriek before his body seized and quit all together.

These thoughts that he couldn’t bear to see, couldn’t bear to hear in this cruel reality.

-

The morning of their march to the historic Talitean plains came much sooner than anyone wanted it to. The battle where classmates will be forced to fell classmates without mercy. 

Hubert had never indulged in his academy life for this very reason. Despite his best efforts, a pit of sadness had developed in his stomach.

_“Oh Ferdinand, how dare you defile and reduce me into a feeling creature.”_ Hubert would lightly laugh at his thoughts.

Hubert and his foil met this morning, this morning when his mind and composure had betrayed him, making Hubert’s resistance against his fantasies and his feelings futile.

Maybe it was the way, despite the raging storm clouds and cascading rains, Ferdinand still glowed. 

How traitorous that face of his was.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand nodded pleasantly, that irritatingly, intoxicatingly, beautiful smile blooming on his face. 

Breathing was never this difficult for Hubert save for when Ferdinand was around. 

Why did his heart seek him out like this?

“Prime minister.” Hubert nodded in response, stifling an awkward cough with a curled hand, desperately trying to keep his explosive feelings out of his voice.

“So formal...” Ferdinand trailed off, that crest-fallen look returning to his sun-kissed face once more.

Stop it, Ferdinand. I can’t take it.

Ferdinand quickly perked up again. “Well, minister of the Imperial Household,” he started, pettiness seeping into his voice, “The war in coming to a close. I hate to be eager, but I dare say we’ve won it.” 

Hubert nodded shallowly, a thin raven brow twitching.

Irritation creeped it’s way into the furrow of Ferdinand’s glare.

“Listen, Hubert-“

Oh no.

“I... I don’t know what you have against me. I thought we had set aside and come to respect our differences... did I get lost somewhere? Because it appears like you want nothing to do with me. This war is closing, and I want to-”

he flushed, 

“...I want to  finish it by your side, Hubie. Feel victory with you. We’ve already felt so much pain..” 

Ferdinand’s sweet eyes darkened sombrely, causing guilt to yank at Hubert’s heart. 

He wanted to dry all the tears that Ferdinand sheds. He wants to patch his wounds and -goddess- Hubert wished Ferdinand hadn’t adopted that kicked puppy look again, he wished he had never spoken at all. He wished they hadn’t seen each other this cold morning; because just like that, all of Hubert’s meticulous planning had come undone. 

Suddenly his burnt hands were knitted in Ferdinand’s hair, feeling the shorter’s quick breathing brushing Hubert’s nose as they kissed. 

As they pulled away, confusion painted Ferdinand’s face in a rosy hue. He couldn’t manage these mixed signals he was receiving. He didn’t understand anything that had happened between the two of them in the past three months. Despite that, he and morbid minster rode side by side, Ferdinand keeping low to the ground on his wyvern just to be closer to the other.

Maybe that’s why Hubert couldn’t breathe, think or even blink as a horrifying crack of lighting split the skies, scorching Ferdinand’s skin, his wyvern and himself crumbling to the ground in that same twisted way, that same shriek emanating from Ferdinand’s throat that haunted Hubert’s mind.

All Hubert could do was watch as the blood poured from Ferdinand’s mouth and trickled from beneath his armour, the sunlight-like life draining away into the blood soaked soil of the plains.

It was the first time that the sight of spilling blood didn’t excite von Vestra. 

It was the first time that the crimson hue made the stoic man sick to his stomach.

Maybe this was what the monster deserved. A sick sort of karma. The monster losing his beauty as punishment for all the people he took from their own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this writing this fic was funny because my Ferdinand is OP and literally cleared this entire level by himself and Hubert just followed along on his horse n shit
> 
> !anyways! Thank you so much for reading I never write angst so this was a nice change of pace


End file.
